


Solangelo Oneshots

by sunflowrvol6lwths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But still give me kudos because I'm a selfish arse, Fluff, I hate myself, I have so much shit to do but of course I'm gonna make a book of solagelo oneshots OFCOURSE, I should probably stop with the weird tags or I'm gonna scare readers away, M/M, Nico and Will, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Why do I suck at writing, and i guess that's it, anyway let's put some actual tags, i do not know what i'm doing, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowrvol6lwths/pseuds/sunflowrvol6lwths
Summary: I keep dreaming about my otps and so I finally thought I'd write about Solangelo in cute aus. They might or might not have other characters from the Riordanverse. I don't think I'll have oneshots in which Will and Nico are demigods. I'm going with normal aus like coffee shops or others.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 17





	Solangelo Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try so be nice:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens

Nico wandered through the streets aimlessly. It was 7 in the morning and he had no idea why he was awake. Or why he was walking down the street. But he was bored. Bored to death. He wanted to do something but he couldn't figure out what. So he'd come out on the streets and was just wandering around now.  
That's when the thought hit him. He should probably go to that cute little coffee shop that he loved. But what if it was closed? Ugh he was so done with everything. After 15 minutes of wandering like a homeless person, he decided to go to the coffee shop after all. What could be the worse thing that could happen? The coffee shop could be closed. That's it. If it was he'd come back to his apartment. It's not like he had anything better to do anyway.  
And so he walked to the direction of the café. His favourite one. It took him about five minutes till the thatched cottage themed coffee shop came into view. It looked unbearably good. The smell of fresh roasted beans was almost too much for him to handle. So the café was open. He felt so impatient and happy and he didn’t even know why. God, he wanted his usual order so bad. Since when had he become so excited about a coffee?  
He walked into the shop and was surprised to see so many people. He hadn’t expected people to be there. It was around 7:30. Who even comes to coffee shops this early. Normal people did, he guessed. Nico didn’t even wake up before 9 for god’s sake. Today was a little different he presumed.  
He stood in the queue awaiting his turn. Ugh he was the last person. He was getting more fidgety by the minute even though he hadn’t had his coffee yet. So you can’t really blame him that he just quickly whispered, “I want my usual, please and thank you”, when he reached the counter.  
Unfortunately for him the gods had different plans because he heard a short, almost amused, “What?”. That’s when he looked up to get a clearer view of the person. He had tanned skin and a cute mess of blonde hair atop his head. His face was curved into this amused grin. His eyes were the colour of the ocean and were intoxicatingly innocent. He looked like the friendliest person ever. “Um, you still there?”, was the sentence that brought Nico back to his senses. God, what was up with him? “Yeah… right. Um what?”. He was blabbering. His face felt all warm and he was pretty sure that his whole face would be red as a tomato right now. He was starting to regret coming here.  
“Uh, dude in the aviator jacket? You said that you wanted your usual. I’m actually new here and I have absolutely no idea what your usual is. So if you could just tell me what you wanted?” Nico had never felt so embarrassed before. He was pretty sure he had made a complete fool of himself. Luckily enough there was no one in the café to witness his fiasco. Except the cute barista of course.  
“Right. I’m so sorry. Uh just get me a decaf black coffe with whip, medium size. Thanks”, Nico managed a weak smile.  
“Oh please don’t be sorry. I mean I get you. It’s literally 7:45 in the morning so I can excuse your confusion”, he said with a tinkling laugh. Nico hadn’t smiled in ages but this person had such a cute smile and honestly all he wanted to do right now would smile. Smile so big that his jaws ached. He would do it too if he wasn’t blushing like a goddamn 11 year old. Ugh he hated being so pale.  
“So how about you take a seat. I mean the café is empty and your coffee is gonna take about three minutes to be made. So make yourself comfortable. And I’m Will by the way. Will Solace”, he said with the biggest smile on his face. Nico reluctantly smiled back.  
“I’m Nico. Nico Di Angelo. And yeah I’ll just go sit there”, he said pointing to the nearest table, managing not to stutter for the first time.  
He reluctantly moved away from the counter and sat down on the nearest table. He was fumbling with his phone when Will came to his table with the coffee. Nico murmured a quick thanks to Will.  
It was when Nico was about to go back to his coffee when he heard Will calling his name.  
“Um Nico? Mind if I join you. I mean, I know I’m an employee but there’s no one here and it gets boring.” Will noticed the unease in Nico’s eyes and immediately said that it wasn’t necessary.  
“No, it’s fine. You can sit down. I’m pretty boring though so-“, Nico said immediately  
“Better than no one”, Will cut off his sentence with a cute little smile.  
And so Nico went back to drinking his coffee in silence because he wanted to make up for his embarrassing behavior earlier.  
Which of course resulted him in spilling coffee on himself. It stinged so bad and Will looked at Nico wide eyed and burst laughing. Burst laughing???  
“I’m so sorry oh my god it’s just that you look so offended with your coffee, I’ll go get you some paper napkins”, Will said between laughs and rushed away.  
So much for him trying to act all posh. He hated himself and his coffee. But most of all he hated his luck.  
It took Will about 15 seconds to come up to him with paper napkins. He kneeled down to help Nico.  
“I can do that thank you so much”, Nico said tartly snatching the paper napkins from Will’s hands. He dabbed them on his jacket, cursing to himself.  
“Woah calm down pasty boy”, Will called out to him.  
What did he just call him? Pasty boy? God, he was so gonna pay for it.  
“It’s Nico”, he said promptly.  
“Yeah Nico, calm down. I get that you’re embarrassed at yourself? It’s fine, trust me. I won’t make fun of you. Besides you’re kinda cute when you’re flustered”, Will said and when Nico craned his neck up to look at him, he looked completely sincere.  
Had someone else called Nico cute, they would’ve gotten punched. But something was different with Will. He didn’t quite get what it was but Nico felt so warm after Will’s remark. He hoped he wasn’t blushing again.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t wanna be rude”, Nico said with a cute little smile.  
“No problem pasty boy”, Will said and Nico felt so warm??? God, Will Solace was cute.  
“I think I should go now, Solace”, Nico said with a slight smirk and saw Will get all red. Now who was the one flustered huh?  
“Um yeah. You know what? I’ll go get you some paper napkins, just in case something happens”, Will said with the most adorable smile and how could Nico say no to that?  
And so he waited till Will came running to him with a bunch of napkins.  
“So, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”, Will said with a little glint of hope in his eyes.  
“Yeah you will. Bye, Solace”, Nico said and will turned around.  
That’s when he called out, “Oh and for the record you’re cute too Will”, Nico said with the biggest grin on his face.  
Will got the reddest shade Nico had ever seen on a human.  
So, Nico turned around smiling to himself. He walked back to his apartment and that’s when it striked him.  
Nico quickly searched through the napkins and there it was. Will’s number scrawled across in the laziest handwriting with a cute smiley face.  
Nico grinned and saved the number on his phone. Today had been a good day. An eventful day but good nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I fucked up again because guess who's abandoning a book in between again? It is meeeee yay I hate myself. I do have a chapter going on but I got stuck in between and then I abandoned it. I fucking hate myself ugh. I guess one fine day when I don't have shit to do I will update this but who knows? If anyone was looking forward to another oneshot I'm really sorry:(

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add another chapter tomorrow I just have some kinda editing to you. Have a good day:)


End file.
